


When I Look in Your Eyes

by WhentheMoonFellinLovewiththeSun



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhentheMoonFellinLovewiththeSun/pseuds/WhentheMoonFellinLovewiththeSun





	When I Look in Your Eyes

Bucky doesn't know if he's ever been this angry. Not his entire life. Seeing Steve - seeing Steve surrounding by all those guys, seeing the look in that one man's eyes, knowing that without Bucky arriving there's no way Steve could've - he -.

When Steve shuts the door behind them Bucky finally explodes. He stalks right up to Steve, slamming his fists on either side of Steve's head, inadvertently trapping Steve against the door frame.

"What the _Hell_ were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed, you -. God _damn it,_ Steve, I could kill you right now." Bucky presses his forearms deeper against the door, trying to ground himself, locking himself in place so he doesn't lose it. He would never - could never - hurt Steve, but that doesn't mean he might not scare him if he lost his temper. When he looks up Steve is staring right back at him, blue eyes looking directly into Bucky's own.

Steve is just so damn close - he can feel his breath on his face. Bucky tries not to, but feels his gaze slide down, briefly, to Steve's lips. 

He looks downwards to try to conceal it, but fails.  

When he looks back up, Steve's brows are drawn, and his voice is hesitant. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Bucky swallows, shifts his jaw nervously. He looks Steve in the eye. "Looking at you like what?" His voice has lost some of its edge.

Steve cocks his head to the side, then does the unexpected - he inches towards Bucky, slowly, giving Bucky time to walk back.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asks, frozen in place.

"Just say no if you want me to stop." Steve leans in closer, their lips millimeters apart.

"Steve-" Bucky starts, but draws a blank, staring at Steve's lips.

His eyes flicker up briefly to look at Steve, who is standing his ground, pupils dilated. "Do you want me to stop?" Steve asks.

 

Bucky presses forward, bringing their lips together in a searing kiss. 

 


End file.
